


Shattered Glass

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadowed Stars [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar and Timov keep a watchful eye on Londo as he executes a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

"'Escape the Centauri death sentence on your head,' he says. 'Explore the galaxy as a free Narn,' he says." G'Kar tightens his grip on the glass of intoxicant he still hasn't touched, mostly to keep himself from pouring it over a certain Centauri's head.

"Pour him into his bed, and entertain his wife, he most certainly did not say." Timov hasn't touched her drink, either, both of them watching Londo as he is regaling some new friend about an adventure he's not had. He's probably far more sober than he likes to appear, at the moment, but that doesn't make his carousing as if he were utterly and completely drunk any better to watch.

"Nor keep him from being stabbed in the back because he has less sense than a human facing a Minbari warship." G'Kar wonders if it wouldn't be better to interrupt Londo's game, but that might end with the Centauri truly drunk, and he's had quite enough of listening to truly horrible love songs.

Timov snorts, lifting her glass as if she's taking a sip of the wine, though not a drip passes her lips. Never has, but then, G'Kar knows how much it takes to keep a leash on Londo, and it's not possible to do if one is as drunk as the Centauri likes everyone to think he is. "He is quite good, though. As much as I hate to admit to such a thing."

G'Kar tilts his head in acknowledgement, and carefully loosens his grip on the glass. It wouldn't do to shatter the thing, and pick shards out of his hand later. Especially not if there's the risk of needing to do the same with Londo's head when someone decides to break something more than a glass over it.


End file.
